The fairy demon and the story of a looser
by vintagic
Summary: Cas is a loser who needs help to get the only man he loved since he was in high school. And that help is Crowley: The demon fairy.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

"Come on Cas, cheer up, it'll be fun!" Anna was sitting in the front seat of the SUV that Gabriel was driving with a permanent smile, trying to encourage his brother who seemed so bored and annoyed. "We'll be together again!"

Cas looked at her answering with a grunt, he was not happy, meeting with the family wasn't something he had planned to do for Christmas, his relationship with his older brother wasn't the best, and he shouldn't have opened his apartment door when Anna appeared there.

They were on their way to Vancouver, and Vancouver meant cold ... Snow ... But also hot chocolate... The fireplace... Old memories...

Castiel's family was composed of several members; all of them were orphans once, until their parents adopted them to give them an opportunity. Castiel and Anna were the last ones to be adopted. They met in the orphanage, she was one year older than him, and she was like a sister, all of them we're a family, with their problems, but a family after all.

The familiar house was pretty big, they we're four brothers and the kid Nick adopted, Adam. Adam was a guy with problems and Nick decided to give him a hand adopting him, and becoming his big brother, Nick was the oldest of the brothers, tall, blonde... You could tell by the differences between them that they were not brothers.

Castiel for example was tall, thin and with black and messy hair, blue eyes, he needed glasses and his nerd-like look was the thing that characterized him the most.

Gabriel stopped the when they arrived, and Cas helped Anna with her stuff, Nick came out to the house, with a big smile on his face, waving happily and hugging Anna and Gabriel, when he saw Cas he smiled gently and hugged his brother, Cas hugged him back.

"You had a good trip, guys?" Nick asked Gabriel.

"Yep, despite Cas's bad mood" Gabriel said with an amused smile on his face.

Cas looked over Gabriel and frowned, tempted of punching him, and decided to go upstairs, to his old bedroom, willing to rest a little and unpack his stuff.

His room was like when he left. Nothing was out of place. His posters, his books, even his collections compact discs, he had a huge collection of music, and movies, he was such a nerd... He was still such a nerd.

A small smile passed trough his lips as he was watching the photography's hanging on his wall.

Although it was kind of depressing to him being there, he couldn't deny he was happy too... He was happy to be with his family, the sadness and the anger was maybe for remembering their parents... They died a few years ago... And it was still hurtful.

. . . .

After diner, he decided to go upstairs, he needed time on its own and a bit of rest too.

He also wanted to take a look at his old belongings; his books, his science trophy's... Even take a deeper look at all the photos on his wall. The photos were from his family and him, remembering the moment they were made, and smiling, until he found himself sitting in the bed, staring at them.

His eyes were wondering trough the photos until his gaze stopped in one photo in particular. The photo was taken one summer, he was in a camp, the last year of High School, they went there like if it was a... Some kind of goodbye, since all of them were going to different colleges, or staying, or maybe just leaving the town.

This summer, rather distant in time, he meet the guy who was one of the best friend, if not the best friend e ever had. Cas was not the kind of guy with a lot of friends, he was shy and socially awkward so it was difficult for him to find friends. Dean was different, he insisted and insisted, until Cas and him became great friends.

But after that summer they took different paths, Cas went to Columbia, leaving Vancouver, and although the first months they talked a lot, slowly they stopped talking, and he didn't know anything about Dean since then.

And it seemed like a life ago.

He sighed softly, looking at the only photo they had together, they looked so happy; Cas was so happy this summer, with Dean, in just a few weeks they became best friends, more than that... They had a bond... Cas felt it...

He could felt it back then, something special, but never had the nuts to talk about it with him, maybe because it was just a summer friendship... Or maybe because he didn't wanted to scare Dean or lose him... Or maybe just because he was a plain coward.

Dropping the photo in his desk he sighed again.

"He was a girls' boy" He said looking at the picture in the desk "I was just... My stupid imagination and confusion..." Or something like that.

To be honest he wasn't even sure of what he was saying. Just trying to convince himself.

It was twelve o'clock when he went to bed.

Cas was asleep when the wind started blowing with force, and the shutters started beating hard against the wall, reluctantly he woke up and went to close them, and then the window, cursing, he hated being waking up at midnight, cursing again, and blaming on the wind he turned to come back to bed... And jumped as he saw a shadow standing in front of his bed.

"Damn!" He exclaimed "Who are you, fuck... What are you doing standing there? Can't you knock?"

"Easy, easy deary" said the man who dressed in black and was watching him with his hand on his pocket and a small smirk on his face. "I'm here because you called" Said the man quietly.

"What?" Asked Cas, confused "What are you saying? Who are you?" His eyes scanned the man and frowned "If this is another joke from Gabriel, tell him he can go fuck himself... And you too!"

The man in black laughed, amused with the situation, and Cas, bothered, went to push him out of the room, but his hands just went trough the man body and Cas felt into the desk, hitting his hips against it, a few books hit the ground, and Cas grunted, by the pain and by frustration.

As he turned to look around, the man was looking at him with a smirk, bigger this time, in his mouth.

"What the hell ...?" Said disgruntled "Oh my god!... Am I having a stroke or what?" He asked touching his head.

"If you hit yourself against the desk again, maybe you will" Laughed the man and then shook his head "No... You're not having a stroke..." Said the man rolling his eyes.

"Then what or who or... You, who are you?" Asked Cas impatiently, still believing he was dreaming or something.

"The name's Crowley"

"Crowley?" Repeated Cas "And what is a Crowley, if you're not a mockery of my mind?"

Crowley laughed, making a glass of good scotch appear on his hand, taking a sip and smiling softly. "I am ... the answer to your prayers" smiled seeing Cas.

"Prayers?"

"I wish I was otherwise, I wish I had talked to Dean about how I felt" Said Crowley, imitating Cas's voice, but in a much more loud and funny voice, mocking at him "I heard you, and I'm here"

The brunette looked at Crowley with silly face, mouth open, eyes fixed on him ... He was completely blown away ... But he dared to ask "What are you some kind of ... Fairy... Godfather?" He asked, mockingly.

Crowley took another sip from his glass "Fairy?" Repeated "Nope" Said Crowley shaking his head "Let's say it's my punishment to help losers like you to get their love and lose their virginity"

"I'm not a virgin!" exclaimed Cas, blushed, his ears were red like a tomato.

"Oh yes, of course not!"

Cas grunted "And why this is your punishment?" He asked "And why should I trust you? You're being punished! You can't be trusted then!"

Crowley growled desperately "Look it's not your problem why I am being punished, this is my penitence, dealing with losers and nerds like you, so shut up and lets get your sweetheart".

"I don't even know where Dean is!" Said Cas "And... He may not even remember me"

"Okay then we will make him remember you know... You're cute, despite... Yourself" Said Crowley, finishing his cup of scotch and leaving the glass on the desk "So... Just shut up and let me do my magic"

Cas arched his eyebrows "Magic?" He asked "Fairy godfather..." He mumbled jokingly and laughed.

"Virgin queen"

Cas shut his mouth, biting his lower lip, and Crowley smirked " Okay then I'll come back tomorrow you better be ready, I want this done before new year's eve" Said the man and Cas's eyes widened.

"What? No!" Cas walked towards him, but Crowley just faded away "I said no! I don't want to see him! I don't even know where he is!" A growl escaped from his mouth and finally he cursed.

"Fuck..."

But Crowley was not there any more.

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

He woke when the morning sun hit him in the face, he grunted, mumbling, still sleepy and turned around covering himself with the blankets so the sunlight wouldn't hit him. With a deep sight he finally opened his eyes, Anna and Adam where in the garden, laughing and talking very loud, playing and having fun.

He woke up reluctantly, sitting on the bed, and looked around ... Then he remembered what happened last night, that weird and crazy dream about a man dressed in black.

Before going into the shower he went to look trough the window, apparently it had snowed during the night, and Anna and Adam were building snowman's.

After his shower he went down, it was relatively late and he was hungry so he took some oat meal, milk, and taking a mug he served himself some coffee, humming a song that came to his mind when suddenly he jumped as he saw Crowley by the corner of his eye.

He spilled some coffee and cringed, leaving the mug and coffee jar in the kitchen's countertop.

"Damn ..." He closed his eyes and cursed, cleaning his hand with a cloth "So... It wasn't a dream... Not a stroke"

"Aren't you smart?" Chocked Crowley.

Cas rolled his eyes and added some milk and sugar to his coffee, even forgetting about his oat meal and milk, he was just so... Irritated at this moment just to think of eating.

"Well I see it's true"

"What is true?" Asked Cas.

"That virgins are like angry all time..."

"Hey shut up!" Snapped Cas "I'm a virgin and what with that?" He growled desperately.

The demon laughed amused with his reaction "Okay... We have to do something about it then" He said "You need your boy, as soon as possible, before you go completely mad"

"He's not my boy" Snapped Cas "And I'm not mad, I didn't even care about it until you appeared here, so you can go and find another... Virgin loser to have fun with"

"And as I saw you're not putting too much effort into it..." Continued Crowley "I found him myself..." The Demon smiled as he caught Castiel's attention "He's here... In Vancouver"

Cas looked at Crowley "Here?" He repeated, with the perplexity reflected in his face.

"He works in the pub... You know... The Road House"

Hearing that Castiel stared at him, somewhat ... Disappointed maybe. It was true he left the city and didn't came back until then, but he thought they were friends... And if Dean has always been there, then why he stopped talking to him?...

"Disappointed? Excited? "Asked Crowley.

"Surprised" Castiel answered reluctantly.

The demon chuckled "Oh come on! You're not happy with anything!" Said Crowley bothered "You'll see, he's changed since that summer... he's now much more... Big... And manly and... I'm sure you'll like him even more..."

"As if you knew my likes" Said Cas.

"Hey Cas! Wanna come out?" Asked Anna, who just walked inside the kitchen "We're making snow angels, and Gabriel has made Nick into a snowman and... Who were you talking about?" She asked looking around "Are you friends again with your imaginary friend... What was it's name?"

Crowley wasn't there any more, he disappeared, again, not letting him say no, as always.

"I don't remember" Castiel replied dryly.

Anna laughed "Ookay... Then you're coming or...?"

"Nope" Cas shook his head "I'm going to take a walk and then read or something" It was just twelve in the morning.

. . . .

He was dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt, feeling somewhat ridiculous standing there, in the middle of all people, in front of the pub's door. Some motorists there looked at him, and he just stared at the door, still wondering whether to come in or not.

This pub was there since he arrived to the city when he was a kid, he remembered walking near there and look at it like if was something prohibited or something like that, and now that he was old enough to come in, he was standing in front of the door like an idiot.

It wasn't a dive, but it wasn't like the actual night clubs, it was a bar, with rock music, beers, pool tables, and a neon sign with the name of the pub always lighting on and off. People was in and out the pub.

He just remembered that Dean was a real fan of rock music, and remembered the smile on his lips as he talked with him about his favourite songs. Dean always said to him that what he wanted was to repair his dad's impala, and drive tough the states with his little brother Sam.

"No wonder why people think you're so weird," said Crowley, that was at his side watching the scene "Here you are, standing here for almost ten minutes, looking around ..."

Cas sighed "I said I didn't wanted to come"

"And I told you that I don't care" Crowley was tired of his punishment, so he was to help Cas whether if he wanted or not...

Finally he decided to walk in, following a group of people who looked at him awkwardly.

The music was rather loud, and there was a lot of people. He looked around. Crowley told him that Dean was working there, but he didn't saw him in the bar nor between the people

He felt stupid there.

"Hello sweetheart, how can I help ya?" Asked a blonde and good looking waitress looking at him.

Cas stared at her, silently, and Crowley rolled his eyes "Beer"

"Beer" Cas repeated, like an automaton.

"And a shot, love"

"And a shot, love" repeated Cas, the girl smiled and walked away, then Cas flushed "Love? It sounded so... So... So Gabriel!" He said looking at Crowley "Why have you made me say that?"

"Hey loser don't talk to me like if I had obliged you or something" Said Crowley rather offended "You needed help, I gave you help, you took it, end of the story"

"Just try to shut up, jerk" Snapped Cas.

A guys sitting here turned to look at him, Cas looked up and smiled a little "I... I wasn't talking to you, man" He said lifting his hands a little, Crowley giggled amused.

The guy was pretty scary with all those tattoos and angry face.

Finally he woke up nervously, thinking that the misunderstanding could provoke a stupid fight, so he decided just to leave, as he turned he bumped with the waitress and the next he felt was the beer wetting his plaid shirt and his jacket.

He heard some laughs and even Crowley was laughing at him.

"Are you alright?" Asked the girl.

Cas nodded "Yes, yes, don't worry it was my fault"

"Come on I'll give you something to clean it a little"

He was going to say no and just leave, but she insisted.

Crowley smiled as they walked with the girl into the employees room "Take off your jacked, I'll be right back" She said.

"Woah... Do you remember who's you goal right?"

Crowley kept talking, trying to annoy Cas until he just turned around and looked at the demon "Leave me alone, oh my god, shut up" He almost hissed.

The demon's smile widened and looked at the door.

"I haven't started yet" Said a playfully voice.

Cas closed his eyes, and taking a deep breath he turned to look at who was standing in front of the door, looking at him with his cheeky and nice smile. After all this time and he smiled the same...

God... He was really into him... Really, really into him...

"I wasn't talking..." Said Cas "I mean I was talking... But not talking to you..." Added, mumbling nervously and rapidly.

Dean laughed a little "I see that smelling beer is even worse than drinking it..." He joked.

Cas looked like a deer blinded by the lights of a car, he caught the joke but he was just so overwhelmed that he just could... Mumble something at first. "Yes..." He said finally blinking a little.

The waiter laughed, thinking that he was so funny, in a good way, and cute, in a even more good way. Cas's face was familiar to him but he just couldn't remember. And he was just... Well he didn't looked like any of the other man in the pub, he had no tattoos, he wasn't wearing leather and he was completely sure he wasn't from a gang.

In fact compared to everyone else there, Cas was like a fish out of water.

"I don't have anything to clean the spot, you sold go home and put the shirt on the washer" Said Dean grinning "But... I brought you this..." He handed Cas a promotional shirt of the pub.

"This is what I call subliminal advertising" Said Cas laughing a little.

Dean grinned "It's a good plan isn't it?"

"This means I can keep it?"

"Of course... Bring it with you always, this will give us more customers" Dean said smiling.

Cas wasn't sure if he was flirting or just trying to be nice, but every time he smiled Cas felt a tingling running trough his skin "Thank you"

"It should be me who thanks you, for the publicity..." Dean grinned and his eyes scanned Cas "I have the feeling that I know you..."

Crowley that had been gone all time, or at least with his mouth shut, finally came in again.

"My name is Cas" said Crowley smiling, telling Cas what to say and do "Oh come on you little..." He bit his tongue not to say something inappropriate "Tell him your freaking name you loser!"

"No ...!" Exclaimed Cas suddenly.

"No?" Asked Dean.

"Say it idiot! My name is Castiel, I'm the guy who had a crush on you an entire summer" Crowley said laughing "What an idiot are you!"

Crowley didn't stopped bashing not until Cas finally exploded "Cas... I'm Cas okay?"

Dean blinked and laughed, he laughed for a few seconds looking at the guy in front of him "Of course you are Cas..." He said "I knew, I knew you we're really familiar to me... Look at you... You so... Grow up..."

Blushing nodded "Thanks?" What kind of compliment was that?. "You too are more... Grow up ..." Replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

That amused Dean "I mean that you look different, I remember you we're small and really thin, and now you are... Not small... Not thin..." He grinned "You look good" Dean smiled "Nick didn't told me you were coming... I help him sometimes in the church and in the social center... With the kids with problems and... You know..."

"Ohhh seee he told you you look good!"

"I arrived yesterday... I'll be here... For a couple of weeks, you know... Christmas..."

"Oh thats good" Said Dean "Family time uh?" He laughed.

Cas nodded "I guess so..." He shrugged.

"Make sure you come back again here, we could... Have a few drinks and remember old times you know, I have some photos..."

"Uhhh ... see Cas? Want to remember old times ... "said Crowley.

Cas gave Crowley a dirty look "Sure... I'll try..."

Then the door opened suddenly, the waitress was looking at them "Dean! Dean come and help! Alister's gang is here and they're driving me nuts!" She said "Oh and Bobby's here too, looking for you"

Dean nodded "Okay okay... Give me a sec" Dean laughed rolling his eyes "I have to come back to work..." He sighed "But come over when you want, as I said we can have some drinks and... Talk, you have a lot to tell me" He smiled.

Cas nodded.

"And remember, bring your shirt everywhere" Dean winked at Cas before leaving to the pub, and Cas just stood there... Amazed.

"Well I think that went pretty well ..." said Crowley.

"Well?" Cas asked, and walked out there, using the back door that lead him to the alley next to the pub.

"It didn't?" Crowley said "He remembers you and invited you to have some drinks... And remember old times..."

"That proves nothing ..."

"Bloody hell!" Snapped Crowley yelling at Cas "What did you expected? That he was going to take you and kiss you deeply and tell you he loved you?!" Asked the man "Wake up! This is not one of those stupid... Books about gay romantics you read"

"Have you been looking at my ebook?" Asked Cas with his eyes widened. He shook his head "Of course I don't think that but... I know he doesn't likes me!"

"I... I can't with you..." Said Crowley loosing his patience. He was listening to Cas's speech about why Dean couldn't like him, but he just decided to leave him alone, of he will end up sending him to Alaska or whatever.

"... Are you listening?" Asked Cas after all his speech, and cursed as he noticed that Crowley wasn't there any more "You... Fucking... Fairy godfather..." He grunted.

Taking a big and deep breath he looked up at the sky and then noticed he was gripping the shirt in his hand, looking down at it he smiled softly and just decided to come back home.

From the front door, Dean spotted him walking down the street and smiled too.

. . . .


End file.
